Radio Broker
Radio Broker ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der Lieder des Musikgebiets Alternative Rock spielt. Lieder in GTA IV *'Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)' – The Boggs :Musik/Text: J. Friedman :Veröffentlicht von We Are Boggs Music (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Say Hey Records *'Cocaine' – Cheeseburger :Musik/Text: J. Bradley und C. Karacas :Veröffentlicht von Rock and Roll Autopsy/Crispy Critters Music/Mr. Goodnote Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Kemado Records *'Disneyland, Pt 1' – Get Shakes :Musik/Text: D. Farrow und M. Farrow :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von IAMSOUND Records *'Get innocuous!' – LCD Soundsystem :Musik/Text: J. Murphy und T. Pope :Veröffentlicht von Kobalt Songs :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von , Inc. unter Lizenz von EMI Film & Television Music *'Homicide' – The Prairie Cartel :Musik/Text: N. Cash :Veröffentlicht von Complete Music Ltd. (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von DFC Management *'Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls Remix)' – Juliette and the Licks :Musik/Text: J. Lewis, J. Womack, T. Morse und K. Walters :Veröffentlicht von Rebel Rouser Music/Fintage Publishing and Collection B USA/Got To Ya Music/Kemble Thel Walters Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The Militia Group *'Mayday' – Unkle mit The Duke Spirit :Musik/Text: J. Lavelle, R. File, C. Goss, O. Betts, T. Butler, L. Ford, D. Higgins und L. Moss :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control/Baby Cole Music (ASCAP)/BMG Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Surrender All, Ltd. *'No Sex for Ben' – The Rapture :Musik/Text: The Rapture :Veröffentlicht von And your Bird can sing (ASCAP)/Le Sound Albert (ASCAP)/Hung up on a Dream (ASCAP)/Hurwitz/Andruzzi (ASCAP) :Produziert von Timbaland :Arrangiert von Demo/Gemischt von Jimmy Douglass :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The Rapture *'One Horse Race' – Tom Vek :Musik/Text: T.T. Vernon-Kell :Veröffentlicht von Universal-PolyGram Int. Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Island Records Ltd. unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'Pony' – Teenager :Musik/Text: Littlemore, Preven und Cutler :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Godlike & Electric Records Ltd. *'Raging in the Plague Age' – Les Savy Fav :Musik/Text: S. Butler, H. Haynes, T. Harrington und S. Jabour :Veröffentlicht von Les Savy Fav (SESAC) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Frenchkiss Records *'Riot in the City' – White Light Parade :Musik/Text: D. Yates :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von White Light Parade *'Sleep is impossible' – Deluka :Musik/Text: K. Kovacs und E. Innocenti :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Killsound Records *'Strange Times' – The Black Keys :Musik/Text: D. Averbach und P. Carney :Veröffentlicht von McMoore McLesst Publishing/Chrysalis Songs (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Nonesuch Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group *'Take it with a Kiss' – The Pistolas :Musik/Text: The Pistolas :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Best Before Records *'The Teacher' – Ralph Myerz and the Jack Herren Band :Musik/Text: E. Sellevold, N. Olsen und J. Olsen :Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von EMI Music Norway AS unter Lizenz von EMI Film & Television Music :Enthält ein Sample von „She’s in Love with the Teacher“, gesungen von The Kids, verwendet mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Norway AS *'Vagabond' – Greenskeepers :Musik/Text: M. Share, J. Curd, N. Maurer und JDub :Gesang von Nick Maurer und JDub :Produziert von James Curd and Mark Share :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Greenskeepers *'Wrap it up' – Whitey :Musik/Text: N. Wannacot :Veröffentlicht von Pure Groove Music Ltd. (BMI)/Universal–Songs of Polygram Intl. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Pure Groove Ltd. unter der Firmierung von Marquis Cha Cha Records/Whitey *'Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)' – !!! (Chk Chk Chk) :Musik/Text: Wilson, Gorman, Pugh, Vandervolgen, Andreoni, Pope und Fuchs :Veröffentlicht von Warp Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warp Records Lieder in den Episoden *'Blood on the Steps' – The Yelling :Musik/Text: N.J. Cox, M.J. Hilewitz und R.W. Davis :Veröffentlicht von 21st Century Freak (BMI), Sir Gino (BMI), Fire And A Microphone (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The Yelling *'Body Language' – Monotonix :Musik/Text: Monotonix :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Drag City Records *'Borderline' – Freeland :Musik/Text: A. Freeland, B. Dalle und A. Drury :Veröffentlicht von Marine Parade/Rebellious Palpitations Music (BMI)/David Platz Music (BMI)/Drury im Auftrag von The Royalty Network, Inc./Brody Dalle erscheint mit freundlicher Genehmigung ihrer selbst :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Marine Parade Music Corp. *'Command' – Foxylane :Musik/Text: J. De Pessemier und B. Stefan :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Foxylane *'Dance Girl (GTA MIX)' – Game Rebellion :Musik/Text: Game Rebellion :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Rebel Music *'Get ready to die' – Magic Dirt :Musik/Text: A. Srsen, D. Turner, A. Roberston und R. Sanchez :Veröffentlicht von Chrysalis Music (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Emergency Music nach Vereinbarung mit Magic Dirt *'Hell on Wheels' – Kill Memory Crash :Musik/Text: A. Killing und A. SanFacon :Veröffentlicht von The Ghostly International Company (ASCAP) bei Ghostly Songs, LLC :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ghostly International *'I walk alone' – The Jane Shermans :Musik/Text: The Jane Shermans :Veröffentlicht von Bug Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Bug Music *'Nouveau Americain' – Brazilian Girls :Musik/Text: D. Gutman, A. Johnston, J.Y. Murphy und S. Sciubba :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Corp. im eigenen Auftrag und Didisongs/Songs of Universal, Inc. im eigenen Auftrag und Blue People Drum Music und Hoss Music und Sciubbiz Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Verve Music nach Vereinbarung mit Universal Music Enterprises *'Radical Businessman' – Japanther :Musik/Text: I. Vanek und M. Reilly :Veröffentlicht von Tut Tut, Now Shake Ya Butt (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Japanther nach Vereinbarung mit Steven Scharf Entertainment *'Shake it loose' – Blonde Acid Cult :Musik/Text: Blonde Acid Cult :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Blonde Acid Cult *'The Hunger (Blood in my Mouth)' – Kreeps :Musik/Text: D. Kreep :Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Dom Kreep Ursprünglich geplante Lieder In der Beta-Version von The Lost and Damned wurde auch mit diesen Liedern geplant, letztlich wurde aber keines von ihnen aufgenommen. *Blonde Acid Cult – Calypso *Foxylane – Same Shirt *Free Blood – Quick and Painful *Kudu – Give me your Head *Lou Reed – Vicious *Scissors for Lefty – Consumption Junction *Tame Impala – Half-full Glass of Wine *The Bronx – Knifeman *The Carps – Porgie & Bess (Big Booty Girls) *The Carps – Veronica Belmont *The Soft Pack – Nightlife *TK Webb & The Visions – Shame Weblinks * Von Rockstar Games erstellte Radio-Broker-Playlist bei iTunes und auf Spotify en:Radio Broker es:Radio Broker nl:Radio Broker Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Punk-Sender Kategorie:Rock-Sender Kategorie:Beta-Fassung Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia